Kristen Gregory: An Alpha?
by Cookiemonster4Luv
Summary: Kristen Gregory ends up moving to a new school for Freshman year. This delta, might become much more than that. She gets, the fame, fortune, and all the glory. But when a few old friends come to visit, with some intentions to bring her back home, will she leave? Or will she ditch them like last seasons Burberry handbag? SYOC CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED
1. Kicked OutSYOC

** The Block Estate  
**

**Sunday 5:02 pm**

** The iPad**

"Kris I can_ nawt_ believe that you are moving! We were supposed to start high school together! All of us!" Yelled Kristen's Alpha. Massie Block.

"I know Mass. But my dad just got an awesome new job, and we have to leave Westchester. I'm really sorry you guys." Kristen said with a pout. She really didn't want to move. But now she was rich. Maybe she could actually become an alpha, instead of Massie walking all over her. She could finally do what _she _wanted. And tell other people what to do. And have friends who ruled school her new school, with no bitches getting in the way. Rich or not. Claire pulled Kristen in for a hug, rubbing her back. "We're gonna miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you guys too." The rest of the Pretty Committee went, and joined Kristen Gregory for a group hug. Everyone, except Massie.

"Massie?" Asked Alicia

"What?" She replied, rolling her big amber eyes.

"Aren't you gonna give our BFF a hug?"

Massie scoffed. "She is NAWT. My Bff!" Kristen's heart sunk, she felt so rejected. The rest of the girls could feel it too. Massie hurried over to her white side desk, and picked up her iPhone. She went back over to Kristen and shoved her phone in her face.

"A real BFF wouldn't move! You are officially OUT of the Pretty Committee, so take your poor shit, and leave!" Screeched Massie as she deleted Kristen from her contacts list right in front of the blonde.

"I don't have a choice!" Screamed Kristen, and she tried to hold back a sob.

"Yes you do! And you just made it. Ladies, if you would like to stay friends with this _LBR," _She said the word LBR as if you would say. _dog poo. _

"You will be kicked out of the Pretty Committee. **Forever.**" The other girls stayed silent and slowly walked over to Massie's side, leaving Kristen standing. Alone. Dylan mouthed the word"Sorry." Claire and Alicia nodded in her direction. Kristen picked up her limited addition blue Burberry hand bag, and walked straight up into their faces.

"FINE BITCHES! I don't need you. At my new school _I_ will become an Alpha, and all _you_ will be remembered as those little assholes who tried to ruin my life!"

Tears started streaming down her face as she rushed out. Before she could step out of the door frame someone hand grabbed her. Massie.

"Kris wait." She had a little bit of hope in her heart that Massie didn't mean everything she said. And that she was still in the PC.

"Yea, Massie" She tried to say confidently.

"I just wanted to say... That Burberry hand bag is _so _last season. Why don't you try shopping at Delia's, a place you can actually afford?" She whispered into the ex-delta's ear with a chuckle. Alicia, Claire, and Dylan gasped. Everyone knew Massie could be mean to a PC member, but not that mean. Well, an _ex- _Pretty Committee member. And with that, Kristen's face turned tomato red. She ran out of the beautiful white mansion, where her mother was waiting for her. She opened the car door, and slid inside, feeling the tan leather seat under her. Marsha Gregory turned around seeing her daughter's tear stained face.

"Krissy honey. Are you alright?" She said with concern, as she pulled their blue Honda Accord out of the massive driveway.

"Just fine mom." She managed to choke out, wiping away any remaining tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry. At your new school, you'll make plenty of new friends, so you won't miss your old ones."

"Yea." replied Kristen. She would make new friends alright. She'd make her own clique. And make Massie regret kicking her out.

"Massie Block," The aqua eyed beauty said to herself. "You are so done. Well done."

Okay, so I am going to need some characters for this story for when Kristen goes to her new school. This SYOC contest ends on August 20th. So get started! Fill out this form, and post in a review. Thanks! (I don't care how many characters people post. Even if there are already 20 reviews, keep on posting! I might end up using your character later in the story, ) :D **  
**

******And guys please start adding some guy characters All I'm getting are girls. If you already submitted a review for a girl, and you want to do a guy, just PM me**

**Name**:

**Gender (Boy or girl):**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eye colour:**

**Hobby:**

**Dream Job:**

**Position: (Alpha, beta, LBR, etc) :**

**Heritage:**

**Significant other (If available): **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Nickname (If available):**

**Screen name:**

**Phone type:**

**Perfume or Cologne:**

**Favourite colour:**

**Favourite designer/brand:**

**Pet peeve:**

**Description of Personality:**


	2. SYOC Winners!

Okay! Here are the OC winners!

_The Alpha of the New Girl Clique is..._

**Kasey Joy Marin** submitted by **RosemaryAlysse!**

_**Beta: **_**Katherine Williams **submitted by _**. .**_

_**Delta: **_**Madeleine Adella Winston **submitted by** KatKat972**

_**Gamma: **_**Bryanna Lynn Corcoran**submitted b_**y AlphaWriter1**_

_**Epsilon: **_**Ariel Marie Dumont**submitted by_** k drama queen**_

The Alpha of the New Boy Clique is...

**Damon Anthony Fell** submitted by **kadienewberg!**

**Beta: Darren King **submitted by** FanFicFanticGurl**

**Delta: Henryk Hiraki** submitted by **spiffyglitter**

**Gamma: ?**

**Congratulations to all of our SYOC winners! Yay! And if you didn't win. Sorry. But that's okay. There are SO many stories that need more OC's. So go find them! You are sure to win someday!**

*The reason that the Boy Gamma space is filled with question marks is because I didn't have enough boy characters. I think I might have lost one someone sent to me. If you sent one, and it was not posted here, please PM me. If what I am saying turns out to be false, please at least 4 people submit a new boy character just in case. Thank you.

**This is Shaylyn saying, I heart you! (I promise I'll try to update soon!)**


	3. Just being Neighborly

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. School just started for me and its been pretty hectic lately. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! ~Shay :)**

**Monday 5:30 pm**

**Brookmont, Maryland**

**The Gregory Estate**

"Eh ma gawd!" Exclaimed Kristen.

"Mom is this really our new house?" She asked enthusiastically.

"No." Said her mother. "Its our new mansion!"

"Even better!"

Kristen raced up to the gigantic mansion. Outside of it were 2 large marble fountains with statues of cupid. This estate was built out of marble, and stone. It almost looked like a castle. The front lawn was freshly cut, and filled her nose with the scent of spring. Even though it was autumn. The pathway that led to her new home was a perfect colour of grayish black. It had many large windows, and the door was beautifully decorated with a single letter G carved perfectly with gold standing for "Gregory." The blonde's face lit up golden. She couldn't take it anymore. She burst through the door wanting to see the rest of her house. But first, she climbed up the curving grand staircase leaving her suitcases down in the foyer.

"Your room is the second on the right side!" Called Marsha. Walking towards the perfectly white door, Kristen took a deep breath.

"Its now or never." She said to herself.

"Eh, ma, GAWD! This is ah-mazing!" Her room made her feel like a princess. The cream coloured carpet made the light green walls pop! Her large canopy bed had a soft cream coloured comforter that Kristen laid down on. "This is like heaven!" While lying down, she turned onto her side looking left. A giant flat screen 52" plasma screen tv went into her view. She couldn't believe it.

"Kristen!" Yelled her mother.

"Come downstairs please!" Kristen hopped off of her oh-so relaxing bed and hurried down the stairs. When she made into the living room she found her mother and another woman with shoulder length caramel coloured curly lockss and dark green eyes. She looked really professional. Like a businesswoman. Behind her was a really pretty girl who Kristen suggested was her daughter. She had golden blonde hair, and unlike her mother's, it was pin straight down to the middle of her back. She has deep chocolate brown eyes, that were analyzing Kristen's outfit. (A blue juicy couture sweatsuit, with tan knee high Uggs.) She looked about 5 feet, and has a curvy dancers body.

"Hello, are you Kristen? I'm Marilyn. Your new neighbor!" Cooed the older woman. She realized she had an accent. A French accent! So cool. Thought Kristen.

"Um, yes." She replied nervously shaked the french woman's perfectly manicured had. She felt like she should have been doing back flips or something. She felt so intimidated. She was so new to the rich world. And this mother and daughter looked like they have been in it since birth. "Kris? Why don't you and Marilyn's daughter go upstairs to your room and get acquainted." Marsha told her. She nodded and led the brown eyed beauty up to her room.

"Nice place you got here." She complimented while plopping down onto Kristen's new brilliant bed.

"Thanks." Kris replied

"You're in a clique right." Kristen froze.

"How do know?"

"Because of this picture on your dresser with 4 other girls, and on the bottom it says 'The Pretty Committee." The dancer scoffed.

"Oh" Kris said softly, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you." She said sympathetically, trying to comfort the other blonde in the room.

"Its not your fault." She sniffed. "When I told my clique I was moving, they kicked me out."

"Harsh. Hey guess what, I have a clique of my very own."

"Seriously" Kristen said more cheerfully.

"Yep! And maybe you would like to hang out with us sometime time during school or something. Ya know, since we're neighbors and everything."

"Uh, yea. Totally!" Said Kris. Massie was so wrong, her first day and she already met a new clique. Serves her right.

"Awesome!" She said while taking one last look at Kristen's outfit and heading out the bedroom door.

"Hey, wait I didn't catch your name?" Said Kristen anxiously, she really wanted to know her name.

She drew her head back making her golden blonde treses fall down her back, and gave an award winning smile that could beat Massie's any day. And her brown eyes sparkled even better than Alicia's.

"Marin, Kasey Marin." And with that, she sashayed down the hall downstairs. Leaving Kristen's mouth hanging wide open


	4. Secret IM'ing

**Tuesday 3:00 pm**

**Westchester, New York**

**IM**

**Logged on:** ClaireBear, BigRedHead, HolaGurl

**ClaireBear:** Leesh, what did u call us 4?

**HolaGurl:** Emergency PC meeting ex-km

**Clairebear:** ?

HolaGurl: Without Kristen or Massie

**BigRedHead:** Oh

**ClaireBear:** R u sure this is safe. Talking w/o mass?

**HolaGurl:** YES! Mass is jakkob till 4pm

**BigRedHead:** K

**ClaireBear:** Alright. what did u want 2 talk bout

**HolaGurl:** We need 2 talk bout Mass kicking out Kris. Badly

**BigRedHead:** Yea she was really harsh

**HolaGurl:** Claire say something

**ClaireBear:** Well actually guys. I think that we should agree with Massie.

**HolaGurl:** WHAT?!

**BigRedHead:** What do you mean?

**ClaireBear:** Well she is our alpha, and I mean, without her we would be nothing

**HolaGurl:** Why the **F^$%** would you say that?

**BigRedHead:** No need 4 censor Leesh

**HolaGurl:** I'll** F^&*%^** censor as much as I want. How could u say were nothing Claire. Mass is a bitch

**Massiekur:** Cause you are nothing Alicia.

**BigRedHead:** OMG

**Holagurl:** Mass how long have you been on, who invited you. I thought u were w/ jakkob

**Massiekur:** I've been here the whole time. Claire texted me saying you called a TPC meeting without me so I said I was at Jakkob's, but I was just in Claire's room watching the whole thing on my phone.

**BigRedHead:** OMG

**HolaGurL:** CLAIRE LYONS YOU ARE SO **F%^&$#**^ DEAD TO ME!

**Massiekur:** How can she be dead to you if you're a nobody. Alicia Rivers, you are officially out of the PC for trying to overthrow me. _Again._

**BigReadHead:** OMG

**HolaGurl:** Its RIVERA! and Dyl stop saying OMG

**Massiekur:** Don't listen to her Dyl

_**HolaGurl has signed off**_

**BigRedHead:** Hey um, Mass. Am I still in?

**Massiekur:** Do I still like Glossip Girl lipgloss?

**BigRedHead:** Yea

**Massiekur:** Then yes.

**BigRedHead:** Thx! and I'm really sorry I said u were harsh

**Massiekur:** Whatevs

_**BigRedHead has signed off**_

**Massiekur:** Thx for tht Claire. You are now my new Beta

**ClaireBear:** REALLY!

**Massiekur:** Yup. But now I need 2 more PC members to replace Kristen AND Alicia. We'll start looking on the first day of school. K?

**ClaireBear:** K bye

**Massiekur:** Au revoir

_**Massiekur has signed off**_

_**Clairebear has signed off**_

**WOAH! Didn't expect that did you? Neither did I. I actually ended up updating a lot sooner than I thought I would. Now here are the replies to the reviews for chapter 3!**

**Blindev0lution:** That is so true. I live in MD, so I should know

**kadienewberg:** Thank you

**spiffyglitter :** Yea I updated! Took a while though.

**PrincessMoi:** Thank you. And I will continue soon.

**RosemaryAlysse:** Thank you. And your character submission was ah-mazing! No wonder you fangirled. :)

**READ AND REVIEW. This is Shay saying, I heart you! (By the way, I am now a Beta reader so if you need one, contact me!)**


	5. Advice from the Alpha

Kristen woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, blasting through her ears. She hit the large red OFF button. She slowly rolled out of her comfy bed, and strolled over to her large personal bathroom. Then went inside, and took a hot shower. She padded over to her brand new giant closet, still having her hair pulled up, into a towel turban style. She picked out the cutest outfit that she could think of. Green ruffled silk mini dress with a white cropped blazer on over it. She had some black leggings, and some silver flats. A turquoise and white polka dotted headband topped her head, and a turquoise necklace with bangles made her outfit complete. Quickly, she went over back into her bathroom to dry and straighten her hair before she put on her fabulous "First Day of New School" outfit.

"Kristen! Kasey is here to take you to school!" Shouted Mrs. Gregory, while she was sipping some black coffee, reading the Baltimore Sun, even though they now lived in Brookmont.

_Kasey's taking me to school?_ Thought Kristen. _Awesome!_

Hurriedly, she ran down the grand staircase and jumped outside the door, without stopping for breakfast. Not even a granola bar. Outside her mansion was a silver Lincoln Navigator waiting for her.

_Wow, this is WAY better than Massie's old Range Rover_

Suddenly, a window to the car rolled down. There, she spotted Kasey in all of her magnificent glory.

"Kris? What's with the blazer. You're not in NY anymore, its like 80 degrees here in mini America" Stated Kasey. Kristen looked down to see what she was wearing. It was kind of hot outside.

"Sorry. I'm used to the coldness of Westchester." She replied

"I see. Well get used to the heat, it's only September. Still hot. " She pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head, eyeballing Kristen's outfit in amazement.

"Well hurry up Kris, we don't have all day. School starts in 15 minutes."

Kristen scurried over, and slid into the Marin's car. She felt a vibration in her pocket. It was a text.

**Alicia:** We need 2 talk

Kristen rolled her eyes and replied.

**Kristen:** Y? U ditched me 4 Mass

**Alicia:** Yea I know. and Im sorry. but now Mass kicked me out 2

She smirked

**Kristen:** Now u know how it feels

**Alicia:** Oh hush. Ive been kicked out b4. remember the 7th grade?

**Kristen:** Well i cant help u NE more

**Alicia:** Yes u can! U said that wen u go 2 ur new skool u would find a new clique.

**Kristen:** well,. that hasn't been accomplished yet but im working on it.

What did Kristen know? How would she know if she was invited into Kasey's clique or not? Well, she didn't. But she hoped.

**Kristen:** Fine. when i get into the clique i will help u. but 4now stop txting me, im on my way to skool

**Alicia:** K. bye

**Kristen:** Bye

What Kristen didn't know, was that Kasey was secretly watching Kristen text Alicia. But she didn't want to sound suspicious. I mean, come on! If people knew _you_ were reading their text messages over their shoulder, you would be labeled as a snoop. And no one wants that, do they?

"Who are you texting?" Kristen jammed her phone back into her blazer pocket before answering the new alpha.

"Just an old friend."  
"Well I figured that, but _who_ exactly? I'm not a patient person you know."

She took a deep breath, then said. "A girl from my old clique. Alicia"  
Kasey Marin shook her head in disappointment

"That clique that kicked you out? Oh hell no. Sweetheart, when a bitch does that to you, you lose _ALL_ contact with them. Unless you're planning revenge. Are you planning that?"

"I think." Kristen squeaked timidly

"You think? Well I _know_! You totally should. I mean, I have a friend who's really good at that kind of stuff. She's better than me. Its her specialty."

"Really? Who?"

A small smile crept onto Kasey's face "Her name is Madeleine Winston, and she is the _queen_ of gossip."

**REPLIES TO CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS**

**RosemaryAlysse: **Your welcome, and thanks. Your character was really good. :)**  
**

**Theforeverme17:** Thank you very much!

**kadienewberg:** Your just gonna have to wait and see!

**PrincessMoi:** Thank you so much! I really like twist endings. Keeps the story interesting.

**Luv2Live Live2Luv:** Thanks, but in chapter 4 there are grammatical errors because they are texting each other, so their not going to spell correctly or use proper grammar, its supposed to be short and sweet.


	6. Nicolas

Soon Kristen and Kasey arrived at the new school. Elkridge High School. The school was larger than Octavian Country Day.

"Come on Kris!" Exclaimed Kasey "We don't want to be late. I'll take you to the main office so that you can get your schedule."

They walked through the main doors, dodging all of the loud and noisy kids running around, trying to find their first classes.

"Ah, freshman. How pathetic." Laughed Kasey. Kristen froze in time

"Wait. You're not a freshman?"

"Oh heavens no. I'm a sophomore. Freshman year was so stupid. Wait, don't tell me. You're a freshman?"

Kristen shyly nodded.

"I feel so sorry for you. But don't worry, if you play your cards right, you won't have to go through FT."  
Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"What's FT?"

"Freshman Torture. Its when seniors pick on little freshman."

"Did you go through FT."

"Yeah. But it made me become a _way_ better Alpha than I was before. So anyways, lets get you to the main office. Shall we?" Kris and Kasey speed-walked down the confusing hallways of Elkridge High School. Until they reached the main office

"Here it is. Good luck Kris. I'll be at my locker." And with that, Kasey took off leaving Kristen all alone. She rapped her knuckles on the wooden door hoping someone was there.

"Yes?" A tall, curvy woman, with sleek straight red hair, and purple rimmed glasses opened the door. She smiled wide giving Kristen a view of her ultra white straight teeth.

"How may I help you?"

"Um, hi. my name is Kristen Gregory. I'm new. I just moved from Westchester, New York."

She staring typing on her white iMac computer, until she saw Kristen's name pop up with her schedule.

"Right. Miss. Gregory" She said while the paper was printing.

"Okay. You're all set. Good luck with the kids around here. You'll need it." She leaned closer to Kristen on the last part.

_What?_ Thought Kristen. What did she mean "She'd need the luck." She's hanging out with Kasey Marin. Supposedly the most popular girl in the entire school. What kind of luck would she need? While she was walking out of the office she took a look at her schedule.

**Elkridge High School Schedule**

**Kristen Gregory Grade: 9 Freshman**

**Period 1: Biology Room 101**

**Period 2: French Room 115**

**Period 3: Algebra Room 102**

**Period 4: Gym GYMNASIUM**

**Lunch/ Free period **

**Period 5: English Room 121**

**Period 6: History Room 107**

**Period 7: Computer Science COMPUTER LAB**

"Great." Kristen said to herself. "Biology. My least favorite class." 

.

Kristen entered the cold biology room. The odd scent of wax and chemicals filled her nostrils. Gross. Looking around Kristen found an empty seat next to a really cute guy. She made her way past all of the other students, and finally sat down as the teacher walked in. Kristen got a closer view of the cutie. He had shaggy dark brown hair which was really tousled, which meant he ran his fingers through his hair a lot. His eyes were the perfect shade of dark gray.

"Um, hello?" The guy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"Was not!"

He put his hands up in defense. "Alright, fine."

Kristen crossed her arms. Sure, what if she was staring. She couldn't let him know that.

The teacher clapped her hands together loudly, and the class fell silent.

"Okay class. I am Mrs. Cranshaw, your biology teacher. Welcome back to Elkridge High School this fall. Now I am going to take attendance, please say 'here' when I call your name." She cleared her throat.

"Charles Abbot? Here! Kayla Brown? Nicolas Caverly? Here!" Said the gray eyed kid behind Kristen.

_Nicolas Caverly? What an adorable name!_ She thought, not paying attention to the teacher.

"Kristen Gregory. Kristen. Miss Gregory!"

"Huh? Oh, um here."

"Yes indeed. Next time I take roll Miss Gregory, please say 'Here.' You are the only freshman in this sophomore biology class. I expect you to pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." Nicolas snickered behind her. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Could this day get any worse?

**Replies to Reviews**

gravity5: Thanks. I wanted Kristen to be alpha so that it could be different from other stories.

kadienewberg: Thanks. I'll try to make sure that the next chapter is longer because theres going to be more in it.

RosemaryAlysse: Your welcome! And thanks a bunch. You're a good author too. Our Generation is a great story.


	7. While I'm Away :)

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a new story chapter. I just wanted to say that I probably won't be updating stories for a while because I have a lot of school work, and my life is really busy right now. I am really hoping I can update sometime during my Thanksgiving Break, which is around the end of November. Hope that you guys understand, and can find more great stories here on the Clique section of Fanfiction while I'm away. Love you guys. Bye. :)**

** ~Shaylyn**


End file.
